The goals of the flow cytometry core facility are to provide specialized equipment, expert assistance, and advice for flow cytometric applications to Center staff. The service arm of the facility focuses on providing high-speed multilaser cell sorting and analytical sample processing in response to userinitiated requests. The research arm of the facility focuses on development of new methodologies and instrumentation, both in response to the specialized needs of high-end users, as well as on an independent basis. In addition, the facility provides and maintains analytical cytometers for end-user operation, as well as equipment and advice for high speed, high volume paramagnetic bead enrichment or depletion of cells prior to sorting. Facility staff also provide free routine training courses on a variety of topics, including operation of analytical cytometers (setup, compensation, etc), antibody staining and titration, data analysis using various commercial platforms, rare event analysis, and cell cycle analysis. Major facility equipment consists of a MoFlo four-way high-speed sorter equipped with UV, blue, and red lasers; a FACS DiVa four-way high-speed cell sorter equipped with blue and red lasers; a FACS DiVa four-way high-speed cell sorter equipped with UV, blue, and red lasers; an LSR analytical cytometer equipped with UV, blue, and red lasers; two FACS Calibur analytical cytometers equipped with blue and red lasers; a FACScan analytical cytometer equipped with a blue laser; an AUTOMacs high-speed, highvolume programmable magnetic particle separator.